


Comfort

by wintershelter



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Steve will always be there for Tony.





	Comfort

Tony feels the bed shift as Steve sits down.

“How are you?”

Tony shakes his head, closing his eyes against a fresh wave of tears.

Gentle fingers twine themselves with his.

“I've got you, Tony. It'll all be okay.”

Tony turns his face into Steve's neck and chokes out a sob.

Steve shushes him and wraps his free arm around Tony, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Tony may be coming apart at the seams but if there is one thing he knows, it’s that he trusts Steve, and if Steve says it’ll be okay, then it must be true.


End file.
